Lumaria
by Vexen DeVine
Summary: I don't know what to put here, just that the characters in Aladdin have been replaced with those in Kingdom hearts and of coure Lumaria and Evenne are the main characters: MarVex 411 R&R If you don't like FemVex/Even don't read. I know I rushed the end :


All that could be heard in the palace were loud curses and yelling. Ansem was not pleased with his daughters latest cause of trouble. Ansem had witnessed what Lexaeus; Evenne's pet tiger had done to a prince that was trying to woe her. "Evenne it's by the law you need to find a husband." Ansem grumbled.  
"Oh but Daddy!" The blonde princess whined, a small pout taking it's place on her face. She was pleased at what Lexaeus had done; she never liked any of the Prince's and quite frankly she didn't want to get married. She stroked Lexaeus's fur.  
"I'm serious Evenne, you need to get married before your birthday." Ansem's voice rumbled, his eyes narrowed and he left his daughter in her room.  
"I can't see how father thinks these men are suitable, the last one was just a plain snob." Evenne huffed, wrapping her arms around Lexaeus. "I need to leave the palace... I want to find a proper romance not a forced marriage." She added.  
Lexaeus looked at her with a questioning gaze.  
"And I know Axel is plotting something, he's trying to convince father for me to marry him, but there is no way I will marry I creep like him."

**/~/~/~/~/~**

Evenne was finally free of the palace, she was dressed as a peasant, a scarf pulled over her head. Evenne had seen the evil look in Axel's eyes but she could also see the evil look in Demyx's eyes. She didn't trust neither her fathers adviser nor the parrot. Lexaeus had helped her over the palace wall, she knew he didn't want her to leave but Lexaeus knew it was for the best and had helped Evenne over. The Princesses emerald green eyes darted around the markets with excitement, never had she left the castle walls and now here she stood; in the middle of the busy streets. The blonde couldn't help but notice a hungry boy. She'd grabbed an apple an gave it to him with a smile. Evenne watched the boy run off with a grateful smile. She couldn't help but jump when a hand grabbed her arm tightly.  
"How are you planning on paying for that!" A shopkeeper yelled, his eyes narrowing.  
"I don't have any money Sir." Evenne said with a smile.  
The Shopkeeper frowned and yelled into the streets suddenly. "Thief!" He bellowed and continued to yell.  
Evenne jumped when she felt another hand; although this time it was on her shoulder.  
"Ahh; I'm so sorry this is my crazy sister, she accidentally left home this morning with no warning and I came to find her; I'm sorry if she caused any trouble." Lumaria said with a smile.  
"All hail Ansem, Praise Ansem we found her!" Shouted Larxene from the top of one of the stalls, playing a perfect part in the commotion.  
Evenne's green eyes looked over the stranger as he talked; more or less bargained with the man. As quick as he'd came we're running. Evenne realized what was going on and started to run as well, she followed the stranger and his monkey.  
Lumaria's eyes darted around the alleyways to check if anyone was following them before taking the women's hand and leading her to his home. Once Lumaria knew they were safe he sat down and smiled at the girl. "So what were you planning?" He asked softly, his voice could melt those of many hearts, it was soft but yet very deep.  
Evenne could feel herself blushing a little. "I just gave the boy an apple." She said softly, tucking her hair back behind her scarf.  
Evenne and Lumaria talked for many hours about things; the markets and clothes, food and exotic ingredients, one of the many things they did talk about; well Lumaria talked about was the palace. He wondered what it would be like to live in such a grand place. Although Evenne knew what it was like she didn't want to tell Lumaria who she was, yet.  
Larxene jumped up from her place; full alert.  
Lumaria noticed this and in the distance he could hear the guards. "Do you trust me?" He asked, looking at the beautiful stranger.  
Evenne nodded and took his hand once more. She ran down the many alleyways with him, but soon they were cornered. The Princess frowned at the town guards Xaldin and Luxord.  
Lumaria felt himself being grabbed and back he struggled in the guards hold.  
"I say for you to release him." Evenne ordered, pulling down her scarf to show the guards who she really was.  
Xaldin was shocked but soon spoke. "I am sorry Princess but we had Axel's orders and this man will be arrested."  
Lumaria was far more shocked than guards, he'd never realized that he had been with the Princess the whole time and felt like a right fool.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

When Evenne was back at the palace she was outraged at what Axel had done, she was grateful that when she married she could banish him from the kingdom but it even looked that even that would become a thin, very thin chance. "Where is Lumaria!" She yelled at Axel.  
"Ahh but Princess he had been given the death sentence for kidnapping you." Axel spoke, showing no remorse at all.  
Demyx cackled on his masters shoulder.  
"He never kidnapped me!" Evenne yelled her explanation.  
"Oh my dear I am so terribly sorry but the sentence has already been carried out." The red head said pretending to be utterly sorry.  
Evenne knew he wasn't sorry at all and stormed off. _How could this happen to me? I'd finally found someone who I could talk to and who I could listen to without them bowing to me, treating me like a normal person._ Evenne thought, sobbing into Lexaeus's soft fur.  
Lexaeus had sensed her sorrow and nuzzled her gently.

When the Princess awoke the next morning she could hear cheering and laughter, loud music and a parade of people. She knew what this meant; another Prince had come to try take her hand in marriage. "Lexaeus I'm going to tell them that I don't want to marry them." She huffed, but stuck on her best clothes to at least please her father.  
Lumaria rode the elephant through the town he knew so well up to the palace to try woe Evenne as Prince Marluxia Nghara.  
Evenne couldn't help but frown as the Prince pranced and marched around like a peacock, her frown deepened as he pleased Ansem. The Princess was still mourning her loss of Lumaria to even bother to take interest in the Prince called 'Marluxia Nghara'.  
The mock Prince was trying his very best to woe Evenne but knew she wouldn't take any of it by the look of disgust but also pain on her face.  
Ansem was taken back by this Prince, he thought he was just rather splendid and should marry his daughter Evenne, but as usual the Princess disagreed and stormed off.  
Evenne curled up on her bed with Lexaeus, stroking his fur. Soon she fell into a small slumber, only to be woken when Lexaeus ran out to her balcony growling. Emerald eyes flew open and she stormed out to her balcony to find that cocky Prince cornered. "I want you to leave me alone!" She yelled.  
Lumaria nodded and walked off the balcony onto the flying carpet.  
"H-How are you doing that?" Evenne asked, amazed and transfixed by what the Prince was doing.  
"It's a magic carpet." Lumaria said softly, flying forward and holding out his hand for her. "Do you trust me, Evenne?" He asked, his head bowed down a little.  
The Princesses eyes went wide and she took the hand, letting Lumaria help her up. "Lumaria~" She gasped in a forlorn voice, she snuggled up next to him as they soared through the sky.  
Lumaria smiled and held Evenne close to him, telling her about what happened and what he did.

When the pair arrived back at the palace Ansem came out to meet them. "Evenne you are to marry Axel." He stated in a hypnotized voice.  
Evenne frowned, she knew this was Axel's doing. "No, I am not marrying that creep, I am marrying Prince Marluxia."  
"He's not even a Prince." Axel cackled, "He's a mere street boy." He added, holding the lamp in his hands.  
Lumaria frowned, "You stole my lamp!"  
"It's my lamp now, and so is Evenne!" Axel shouted, cackling madly, he rubbed the lamp, summoning the genie. "Xigbar I command Evenne to love me!" Axel shouted.  
Xigbar casted the spell but both Xigbar and Evenne knew that genies couldn't make people fall in love.  
Evenne pretended to be in love and flirted with Axel, shouting in her own head but she knew it was for the best so Lumaria could take the lamp.  
Axel knew it was a trick. He cackled menacingly and put Evenne into an hourglass.  
Lumaria had thought up a cunning plan. "I know how you can be stronger!" The street urchin yelled. "To become the most powerful genie in the world!"  
Axel mulled over this then he grinned evilly. "I wish to become the worlds most powerful genie!"  
Xigbar obeyed and turned the evil adviser into a genie.  
Axel roared and yelled fiercely, but had gone completely blank over the fact that genies; always had a lamp. Axel disappeared into the lamp taking the screaming Demyx with him.  
Lumaria and Evenne hid the lamp someplace no-one would find it but for Lumaria's wish he wished that Xigbar would be free.  
The blue genie smiled and bid Lumaria and Evenne farewell and wished the best for them.  
Evenne smiled at her father, she was happy Ansem accepted Lumaria for who he was and the Princess was finally happy to get married; to someone she loved.  
Lumaria took her hand and the pair decided to explore the world around them, spend much time together.


End file.
